


Sapphire Mirror (Reprise)

by bluejorts



Series: Sapphire Mirror (Reprise) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for ep 68, dm voice, its almost like i enjoy breaking every fic rule lmao, mlm author, wow first i upload a first person fic and now this what is happening to me, yes my fellas you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: Kravitz. Stood before you is the high elf wizard Taako Taaco. What do you do?





	Sapphire Mirror (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> im actually proud of this! my family is sick to fuckin death of hearing this scene in bits and pieces while i tried to transcribe tho lmao

Kravitz, running through your mind is a story. It's a story that lasts one hundred years, about seven people travelling impossibly from plane to plane, planar system to planar system.

When you take in the details of the story, three of those people are familiar to you. There's a human fighter going by the name of Magnus Burnsides, and a dwarf cleric sworn to the god Pan named Merle Highchurch, and then there's a high elf wizard called Taako Taaco. Alongside them are others, that you do not recognise but will _never_ forget. There is a human man named Barry Bluejeans who is a mage and a fighter. A human woman named in this story simply Lucretia. A gnome, a captain named Drew Davenport. And there's a twin to the high elf, a witch named Lup.

_A twin?_

Yes. They look so very alike, almost identical faces and matching hair. Though Lup’s is short while Taako’s is long. They aren't identical, but maybe they once were? You don’t know. They’re attached at the hip, and though they may fight and argue their love for eachother is undeniable.

These characters, these people, they spend this hundred year story running. They flee an unquenchable hunger, stealing away from it with what it wants most. They die so, so many times. Merle dies the most, and he dies passively. Every time the beast known as John steals away his life it adds up more for you Kravitz. All those deaths you once angered at him for, you can see how noble they truly were, how he gave away so much of his time just trying to help the cause.

And the story ends on the prime material plane of the very system you belong to. And the memories are returned to all that had lost them. And you open your eyes.

And suddenly you're kneeling, Kravitz, in a shining pool of blue - no, on it. You're on a surface slick as cut sapphire and the exact same colour. And gone is the stockade, the place prison to both you and it's intended captives. You are surrounded by buildings that look brand new and unreal, glossy and white. You’re surrounded by the ghostly form of Phandalin. And you look just up the road ahead of you and there's a man there. But it's not a man, is it? It's an elf. And his hat is on the ground behind him and his hair is blown akimbo but you recognise him.

Kravitz. Stood before you is the high elf wizard Taako Taaco. What do you do?

_Fuck! I wanna, wait no, I ask - I ask him a question._

“How - how did you do that?” _And I'm smiling at him._

He runs over and he's reaching to you and he's going to kiss you. He looks so, so happy to see you, Kravitz. There are almost tears in his eyes and his lips are pulled back into a grin and the kiss is going to be hard because neither of you can seem to stop smiling.

_No! Wait! This has to be perfect! I lift my hands to my mouth and use my breath to warm up my lips._

Kravitz, your breath is cold. That's gonna do nothing.

_I don’t care I wanna try. I rolled a twenty._

Oh shit, fine. You warm up your lips magically with your breath.

“Hold on I - I wanna warm up my face!”

Taako laughs a little at that, and you stop blowing into your hands and pull him down so that your lips meet. And you start kissing him, and he starts kissing back, and it's _so_ nice. And you could kiss forever, but he pulls away and looks you over. His hands are at your waist and holding you close and he's bending to be your height.

“Okay, forget about how I - short story short or long story short I was rad natch. How do you still look this good?” Taako kind of gapes at you, his eyes are flying all over your face as if searching for some sign that you've been hurt. “You've been locked in like mud, or tar or something? In the astral plane? You look fantastic!”

 _I laugh._ “It's a lot of work to look this good.” _I really want to just hold him._

You and he are holding each other, arms around waists and necks. You're holding each other like it's the end of the world. Because it is.

 _Oh wow, wait to put a damper on this whole romo scene. Anyway._ “I - Taako I was trying to get out, to get a message to you. I thought - I thought you were gone, I thought everything was gone.”

I’m just telling it how it is. Taako looks… he looks nervous. This isn't something you've seen on him often, not even during battle. He looks like he has something he needs to tell you.

_What is it?_

“Well, you're not that far off. Its - ah. But. You're right. There has been a terrible loss that you should know about.” He kind of slumps a little, and you realise that suddenly something’s changed about him. He's a little shorter, and his bright eyes are dulled, and those perfect lips are just a little thinner. And what's changed is that Taako is no longer this ethereal beauty. His appearence is more average, he doesn't look like Taako from TV.

_That's bullshit. He's still gorgeous._

Why?

_Because he's fuckin’ Taako._

“So, I just wanted to be honest. I didn't wanna catfish you or anything. This is Taako today - I had a bad run in while I was saving the world (again) and this is what I really look like, and I just wanted you to know that in case it changes… anything for you personally. I thought you should know now.” Kravitz, he looks bashful, but under there there's this layer of worry, and this layer of fear. And you remember back to your very first date, the one that sparked all of this. And you remember what he said when you asked him why he would join the Bureau of Balance. He was scared that nobody else would have him. That’s the feeling you see in his dulled eyes now, that’s the fear.

 _I wanna touch his face, stroke his cheek or something._ “Taako, I… was crazy about you before some weird light told me a story about your one hundred year journey through existance? Where you were fighting for a century to save the world. I love you Taako, and at this point I think that everyone in reality is going to love you after hearing your story and nothing's gonna change that.”

Taako looks taken aback. He's blushing in a way that spreads from his neck to the very tips of his ears. He also looks appreciative, and happy, and in love with you. He leans into the hand that you’re brushing against one of his cheeks.

“Actually, that was a test. Your face is a skull half the time.” He teases, tucking a loc behind your ear. “So I just wanted to make sure you - yeah, no fucking kidding. Okay, anyway.” And before you can say anything, or kiss him again, or whatever you were just moving to do, there's an explosion behind him. It lights the sky with flame and a bright and blinding light. And then it's gone, and Lucas Miller, from next to this monster of machinery, feebly protests.

“My lab!”

Taako snorts, and then looks at you and winks. “Oh, let’s be considerate: he probably did a lot of good math on there.”

And then a voice remarkably similar to his pipes up from behind. “Uh, we've got a bigger problem here."

Behind Taako is a red cloaked figure that you recognise from the story. It's Taako’s twin, Lup. She’s floating above the ground and stood near her is a human man, wearing a pair of sturdy blue jeans.

_Barry._

Yes, but Lup is who takes your attention Kravitz. She's floating, and she turns towards you with a skeletal face. She's a litch. You knew it could happen, because of the story. But you didn't expect to see her like this.

 _Well, fuck_.

And behind her is a gargantuan and menacing figure of opal. It is a judge, from the story, just metres from you, head high in the sky but looking down. It sees you.

Lup yells back to Taako again, skeletal mouth unmoving. “I don't know how to kill that!”

 _I do. I step in front of Taako._ “Well, I think I know some folks who can help.” _Then I summon Legion._ “You remember those wayward souls I've been imprisoning?”

Taako nods.

“Well, ah, I'm giving them some time off for good behaviour.”

Kravitz, just after you say that the judge brings a hand to swat and crush you. It moves swiftly, there’s no way out from under it’s city sized palm, Phandalin may be destroyed for the second time. And when it's a whisper above Taako’s head, Legion strikes.

You watch as the creature that is a certain betrayal of your post as Reaper meets the hand of the judge with one of its own. It looks beautiful, all of these souls you reaped working together under your order. Legion pushes upwards out of the sapphire mirror you're stood upon, through phantom buildings of white smoke. It is so much stronger than the judge as it pushes it back, so much more powerful. All of these people, the restless spirits working together.

_What's Taako's reaction?_

Oh, well Taako looks stunned. He’s staring up at Legion with wide eyes as it roars with a thousand voices and attacks the judge. And behind him Barry is scrambling towards you and Lup is staring up at the sky with smoke billowing from her hands on a fast moving breeze.

Then, Legion takes the judge down and far away from you, and you realise that it is much further away from you than it should be allowed to get.

 _Aw fuck. I hold Taako’s hand._ “I need to keep an eye on them, Taako. I need to shepherd this world's dead but it's - it's so fuckin’ good to see your face again. When I was over there I just - I thought about you constantly.”

Taako looks kind of embarrassed when you say that, and you kinda worry that maybe you're laying it on too strong. But he's holding tight to your hand and you realise that Lup is now in earshot.

“Uh, I mean me too pretty much. Except the world's ending, so kind of like half and half, but still. Free thought time was definitely devoted your way.” He smiles. Taako's smiles are usually teasing, playful. This one is genuine. “We will hook up after this, no doubt. Let’s go ahead and save everybody, pretty much. And then we’ll move on to that, does that sound good to you?"

_He’s such a fuckin’ nerd. Can I kiss him?_

Sure, where?

_On the forehead._

You do that and he actually blushes, Kravitz. His skin is super hot against your cold lips. Whatever magical bullshit you did to them earlier has worn off.

_Aw man. Okay, so I kiss him and I start to turn into my reaper form and -_

“Oh, wait!” Taako actually talks in the middle of your transformation, which halts it. Half of your face is a fucking skull, and the other half is webbed with cracks where this form is ready to melt away. “Shit, one thing before you go. This is my sister.” He gestures to where Lup is. Lup the lich. You can feel the energy radiating from her as she floats towards you, followed by her boyfriend.

“What’s up ghost rider?” Lup salutes you, and Barry waves.

_I, uh, wave back? And then I lean in to talk to Taako so that they won’t hear me._

“You know we’re gonna have to talk about the fact that your sister’s a lich, right?”

“Yeah, I assumed.”

“Let’s figure it out after we save the world.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE A PODFIC OF THIS AND I'M SUPER PROUD OF HOW IT TURNED OUT
> 
> also hmu on tumblr @ sizzleitupwithkravitz


End file.
